


Pleasure

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, sniper husbands, they just really love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 8 - Pleasure</p>
<p>It’s their wedding night and James has been waiting for this moment for what feels like a lifetime now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last installment of this years winterhawk week and i know this is very short (even shorter than the others) but i didn't really want it to be any longer than this buy oh well, i hope you enjoy this anyways.

WinterHawk week day 8 - Pleasure

They are both gasping and panting, tangled in sheets and limbs. James is quietly nearing his own relief as he continues to rock into Clint who is a beautiful, sweaty mess under his body. It’s their wedding night and James has been waiting for this moment for what feels like a lifetime now. He has too, maybe not in the past seventy years as a brainwashed assassin, but well before that chapter of his life and for most of his time spent with Clint.

To have his now husband wearing nothing else but his wedding ring is the most beautiful James has seen Clint in all their time together. Clint moans when James leans down to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his husband’s slightly chapped ones. 

“I love you so much darlin’.” he whispers and Clint falls apart, taking James with him. 

Clint opens his eyes and looks at him with so much love James isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. 

“I love you too baby, so much.” his husband whispers back, voice rougher than usual.

He kisses Clint again, this time tenderly. His husband moves one hand and strokes a few stray hairs out of Bucky’s eyes. James then pulls himself off of Clint and lay down beside him, only to pull Clint close to his chest. He never wants to let go. 

The newlyweds spend the rest of the night close in each other's arms. They don’t talk for a long while but when they do, they talk about silly things like how Bucky plans on going grocery shopping while Clint sleeps in. Clint snorts but lets go of the matter. He knows James won’t let him come with (or even argue against him) not now when he is “too weak to stand against your god forbidden puppy-dog eyes Clint”. Clint is not even slightly surprised when Bucky has already gone shopping when he wakes up the morning after.

The second night they spend as a married couple, the two sniper husbands go skinny dipping in the ocean. Clint is certain, this has to be the best idea James has had in all their time together. Well besides asking Clint to marry him, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> stolen-bucky on tumblr


End file.
